Love makes you soft
by Cydalima
Summary: Pequeñas historias sin relación directa entre sí que incluyen escenas de la vida de pareja (o tal vez no) de Arthur y Francis.
1. Corte de cabello

Tengo algunos drabbles FrUK que me gustaría publicar. Son pequeñas historias sin relación directa entre sí en las que narro pequeñas escenas de la vida de pareja (o tal vez no) de Arthur y Francis. Como últimamente escribo drabbles de todo, prefiero publicar todos mis drabbles en un sólo archivo. Decidí llamar _Love makes you soft _a este archivo por la canción del mismo nombre, de Artichoke Heart Soufflé, que me parece una canción muy FrUK. No me gusta poner títulos en inglés a mis fics, pero por esta ocasión haré una necesaria excepción.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Axis Powers Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir y publicar estas historias. Muy poco es mío, así que por favor no lo robes.

* * *

**CORTE DE CABELLO**

El timbre de la puerta suena un par de veces. En la cocina, Francis mira el reloj de pared mientras seca sus manos con un paño antes de ir a abrir; le esperaba más tarde. Va al recibidor de la casa y se mira en un espejo, acomodando un mechón de cabello que está fuera de la cola de caballo. Le sonríe a su reflejo. Abre la puerta y le sonríe a Arthur.

—_Bonjour_ —saluda recargándose en el marco de la puerta—. Has llegado temprano, _mon amour_ —Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.

Francis ríe por lo bajo y se hace a un lado para darle el paso. Arthur entra en la casa y espera a que Francia le pida seguirle. Es un caballero, piensa mientras sigue a Francis, él no es, después de todo, un francés que llega sin avisar y entra en tu casa como si fuera la propia.

—Tengo todo preparado en la sala —añade Francis—. Pasa y ponte cómodo.

—Sabes que nunca estoy cómodo en tu presencia —refunfuña Arthur y ni él cree su mentira.

—Eso es cuestionable.

Inglaterra no dice más. Se quita el saco y lo coloca con cuidado en un sillón antes de tomar asiento en una silla que Francis ha colocado a mitad de la sala. Escucha a Francis acercarse a él y luego colocarle la capa de corte color azul rey. Frunce el ceño ligeramente y cierra los ojos antes de sentir las manos de Francis recorrer su cabello.

—¿El mismo de siempre? —pregunta.

—Ya sabes que sí —murmura Arthur por toda respuesta, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo recorrerle mientras Francis va separando su cabello por mechones.

—Deberías intentar un corte nuevo, es aburrido el que tienes.

—A ti qué te importa.

—No me importa —responde Francis con sinceridad—, sólo digo que tu cabello es tan aburrido como tú. ¿Por qué vienes a que lo corte yo, por cierto? Si tanto me detestas…

—Idiota, lo hago sólo para ahorrar.

Francis no dice nada, sonríe para sí y sigue con lo suyo. Sabe que es una mentira. Aunque ahora considera seriamente la idea de cobrarle a Arthur una módica cantidad cada vez que le corte el cabello.


	2. Un, deux, trois

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Axis Powers Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir y publicar estas historias. Muy poco es mío, así que por favor no lo robes.

* * *

**UN, DEUX, TROIS**

Arthur odiaba cuando Francis se encontraba melancólico. Al principio siempre agradecía el agradable silencio que había cuando el otro se sentía de esa manera, pero después de unos minutos el mutismo o sus respuestas monosilábicas se volvían insoportables. No siempre podía hacer algo para sacar al otro de su melancolía y sólo se despedía de él diciéndole alguna cosa con la esperanza de hacerlo sonreír. Arthur se sentía mal por ello.

Aquel día Francis no había dejado de suspirar, de ignorarle y mirar por la ventana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y yendo a lugares a los que Arthur no tenía cómo llegar.

—Si me ignorarás creo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo Inglaterra poniéndose de pie repentinamente, sobresaltando a Francis—, y regresaré cuando asegures que no me dejarás hablando solo como un idiota.

—Lo siento —respondió Francis—. Estoy algo distraído, es todo.

—Sí, claro. Distraído —Arthur lo miró y finalmente suspiró, cruzándose de brazos—. Siempre haces lo mismo —añadió y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro—. Si hay algo que te preocupe, dímelo. No estoy pintado, ¿sabes?

Francis lo miró fijamente y después de unos segundos, sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Hmm.

Arthur volvió a sentarse, sin descruzar los brazos. No miraba a Francis, aunque el sonrojo de su rostro no había desaparecido. Francis volvió a sonreír.

—Arthur.

—¿Qué?

—¿Bailarías conmigo?

—¿Eh?

Cuando Arthur volteó la mirada en dirección del otro, encontró que Francis le había tendido la mano como parte de su invitación a bailar.

—Insisto, baila conmigo. Creo que ahora es lo único que me hará sentir mejor.

En otras circunstancias Arthur habría enviado a Francis al demonio, en parte por la vergüenza y también porque precisamente en otras circunstancias, Francis estaría bromeando. Pero en esa ocasión no se trataba de una broma ni de una manera de hacerle enojar. Sin que el ceño fruncido se relajara un poco y sin que el sonrojo desapareciera, Arthur aceptó bailar con él.


	3. Ir más allá

Siguiendo con los drabbles escritos y sin publicar, o publicados sólo en ciertos sitios. Acá uno que surgió por un meme en tumblr, la idea era escribir un drabble inspirado en una canción, ya sea refiriéndome al título, a la letra, la música o lo que la canción me hiciera sentir en ese momento. Para este drabble, fue _May it be_, del soundtrack de The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Axis Powers Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir y publicar estas historias. Muy poco es mío, así que por favor no lo robes.

* * *

**IR MÁS ALLÁ**

A veces, y sin que Arthur lo espere, Francis llega a su casa de visita. Llega temprano, antes de mediodía y desde que Inglaterra lo ve en el marco de la puerta, sabe que no se deshará de él hasta en la noche. O al día siguiente. Siempre de mala gana (o tal vez no siempre, pero sí en varias ocasiones), el británico se hace a un lado y le deja entrar, que vaya directo a la cocina a dejar las bolsas que lleva con él, llenas de los ingredientes que usará para preparar el almuerzo, la cena y quizá el desayuno del día siguiente (que tal vez le llevará a la cama, hay que aclarar).

Los días que Francis le visita, además de pelear por cualquier cosa para no perder la costumbre, hacen muchas cosas. Si el clima es agradable salen a pasear, pero la mayoría de las veces se quedan en la casa de Inglaterra, pues Francia se queja del eternamente húmedo clima de Londres y del frizz en su cabello cuando salen a caminar. Estando en casa ven la televisión, escuchan música… juegan a los naipes o al ajedrez. Y casi siempre ven una película después de la cena.

Francis siempre insiste en que su cine es el mejor, pero cuando no convence a Arthur para que vean una de sus películas (que seguramente lleva consigo), accede a ver cualquiera que su compañero tenga en casa. Nunca se sorprende al ver películas de fantasía o históricas, de esas ambientadas cuando aún había castillos y caballeros de armaduras brillantes. Y por eso no se altera cuando Arthur decide que es buena idea ver la versión extendida del Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo, aunque su trasero sea el que resentirá las casi cinco horas sentados frente al televisor.

Mientras ven la película, Francis rodea los hombros de Arthur con un brazo, y sonríe cuando pasan varios segundos y no hay señal de que éste lo apartará, lo que significa que aquel será un buen día para ir un poco más allá de los roces "inocentes". Arthur, por su parte, se deja envolver por el cálido abrazo de Francis y aunque se avergüenza un poco, deja que su acompañante reparta algunos besos en su cuello de vez en cuando y que acaricie su pierna con intenciones de algo más. Aunque se ve obligado a darle un manotazo justo cuando están viendo la parte en que la Comunidad sale de Moria sin Gandalf, porque "¡déjame ver la escena dramática en paz!".

Y Francis debe esperar a que la película avance otra hora antes de poder ir más allá.


End file.
